


Soft

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Misadventures of Castiel and Megara [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: Impromptu sleepover leads to a discovery on Meg's part. Castiel is amused. And apparently Angel's purr?
Relationships: Castiel & Meg Masters
Series: The Misadventures of Castiel and Megara [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/233130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Soft

Meg had no idea how she had ended up in this predicament. Crushed up against a wall in Castiel's bedroom beside the angel as she tried to fall asleep. 

It had started when her older sister Ruby had started an argument with her over a damn shirt of all things. The vindictive bitch had trashed Meg's room, and gotten their brother Alistair to take her side, kicking Meg out of the house. On a school night too.

So of fucking course she had ended up here. She knew Cas wouldn't question her about it, but let her tell him in her own time. And he would always be there when she needed him. 

He was the confused little unicorn that wouldn't leave her side, despite her not being innocent and pure.

So of course he had told her she could stay here with him tonight. And of course he didn't understand why it was frowned upon for her to sleep in his bed with him. Despite him being obviously male and she being gloriously female. Or he being an angel and she being a demon. Somehow these things just didn't make sense in Castiel's sweet head.

So here she was, squished in beside her best friend, trying very hard to fall asleep while giving him as much room as she could on his full size mattress. Despite the fact that his gray feathered wings were absolutely massive and took up more of the bed than the rest of him. 

She had her back to him, but this definitely wasn't working. Her tail twitched in irritation as she became more aware of her left arm falling asleep, and a pinch in her neck. She had to roll over, but she wasn't sure exactly how that would turn out. She had heard that angel wings were very sensitive and she really didn't want to hurt Cas. But she couldn't sleep like this.

Sighing, Meg carefully shifted around until she was on the other side, facing the large downy appendages that protruded from Castiel's lale shoulder blades. 

She tried very hard not to touch them, she really did. But in the end it wasn't her fault at all. Castiel, apparently somewhat disturbed in his sleep (lucky asshole had drifted right off, no anxiety about the situation whatsoever) by her movement, stretched and turned ever so slightly. Which would have been fine. If one of his massive wings hadn't also stretched, straight up into the air, and then relaxed abruptly and flopped right across Meg's face and chest.

Suffice to say that having a face full of warm gray feathers was an unexpected surprise. She blinked for several moments, in shock. Then she realized how heavy his wing was, and attempted to remove his wing from her face.

And failed spectacularly. Castiel didn't even budge. So Meg put some muscle behind the effort to move her friend's wing. She pushed and finally got a response. Castiel's wing retracted slightly, allowing her to breathe without being obstructed by his fluffy feathers.

Meg let out a relieved breath and relaxed into her pillow. But her victory was short lived. Because no sooner than the little feathery prick move his wing, than he rolled onto his stomach and said wing flopped across all of Meg this time. Like a massive goose down blanket. 

Meg started at the ceiling in defeat. Well, at least wasn't across her face this time. In graceful surrender the demons didn't fight this new predicament. But she did reach down to redirect a few stray feathers so that she wasn't being poked awkwardly.

As she was realigning a few primaries it finally sunk in just how soft Castiel's feathers were. Like downy fluffy velvet across her skin where her legs and arms were bared by her pajama shorts and tank top. She absently began to stroke the delicate gray filaments with the tips of her fingers. She couldn't believe she had never noticed how soft and inviting they were.

She began to drift off, covered by a warm layer of downy softness as she stroked the top layer of feathers. Just before she sunk into the loving embrace of sleep she became aware of the low rumble that had filled the silence. At first it didn't register what it could be, and then Castiel shifted his head body slightly and curled up a little closer to her, the vibration clearly coming from his chest.

Huh, would you look at that. Angels purred like cats when you pet their wings, Meg's sleepy brain informed her just before the depths of slumber claimed her.


End file.
